Ignorancia
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Kurt y Dave tienen una fabulosa vida juntos, pero por ignorancia todo esto puede terminar Kurofsky


Los bollos recien hechos estaban sobre la mesa e impregnaban el departamento de un delicioso olor

Kurt los miro satisfecho, seguramente a Dave le encantarían, eran sus favoritos y no los hacia a menudo.

Pero ese día era especial, iban a festejar su primer aniversario de esposos y la publicación de su primera colección en Vogue.

Se dirigio a su alcoba para sacar su ropa nueva y miro la imagen que tenia en su buro donde salian Dave y el con su toga, birrete y sus diplomas de graduación y junto a esta otra de su boda.

Ellos llevaban juntos seis años.

Todo había empezado con aquel beso robado en los vestidores de la preparatoria Mckinley.

Por ese entonces Kurt estaba enamorado de Blaine Anderson, un chico gay de la academia Dalton pero se había decepcionado rápidamente porque el tenia novio.

Entonces llegaron y Kurt lo rechazo pero no por asco como Dave creyó en su momento sino por confusión

Y es que, como reaccionar si el chico que te ha molestado siempre te besa de la nada? Y sorprendentemente te gusto?

Los siguientes días a ese fueron muy incomodos hasta que Dave le pidio perdón y tras algo de resistencia por su parte lo perdono, después de eso todo resulto relativamente fácil.

Se hicieron amigos pero Kurt comenzo a sentir algo mas por el, aunque estaba inseguro porque Dave aun estaba en el closet.

Pero eso cambio dos meses después cuando Dave le pidio salir con el y Kurt acepto.

Un mes después Dave salió del closet con sus papas, su madre le dijo que estaba enfermo y que posiblemente se podía curar.

Paul Karofsky lo acepto y no permitió que la madre se metiera en la vida de Dave y mucho menos que le dijera enfermo.

A Dave le afecto mucho lo que había pensado su madre pero con ayuda de Kurt logro superarlo y a los pocos días salió en la escuela y a diferencia de lo que pensaba, conservo la amistad de Azimio quien solo lo golpeo débilmente en el hombro por no habérselo dicho antes y sonrió, además, cuando anuncio su noviazgo con Kurt nadie volvió a meterse con el, con cualquiera de los gleeks y con su novio a menos que quisiera probar a "la Furia".

A Burt le costo un poco aceptar a Dave pero al ver que este tenia intenciones serias co su hijo, sus miedos desaparecieron y ahora lo aceptaba de buena gana.

Después de la graduación Dave y Kurt entraron a estudiar a NYU, Kurt en diseño de modas y Dave en periodismo deportivo.

Ambos se habían ido a vivir juntos y cuando ya llevaban cuatro años y medio de pareja Dave le pidió matrimonio y medio año después se habían casado cuando ambos tenían 22 años.

Suspirando aparto sus recuerdos y se metió al baño a darse una ducha antes de que Dave llevara.

Al salir se puso u pantalón ajustado negro y una camisa blanca que sabia le encantaba a Dave.

Después comenzo a arreglar la cena y una vez que termino se recostó en el sillón

Aun faltaba media hora para la llegada de Dave así que se relajo mientras tanto.

00000

El timbre lo despertó, miro su reloj, eran las diez de la noche, Dave debería de haber llegado hacia una hora.

El timbre volvió a sonar y sonrió.

-Dave, no puedo creer que olvidaras tus llaves de…-se quedo helado al abrir y encontrarse dos policías –nuevo…

-Sr. Kurt Hummel-Karofsky –dijo uno de ellos.

-s…si –dijo con algo de nerviosismo, un mal presentimiento creció en su pecho.

-tiene que acompañarnos –dijo el otro –se trata de su esposo.

-Dave? Que le paso? –el pánico comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo.

-fue encontrado mal herido en la calle, creemos que fue un asalto, esta en el hospital.

Al escuchar la palabra hospital el pulso de Kurt se acelero y el pánico se incremento.

-pero….co…como…esta….como?

-no tenemos lo datos clínicos exactos…

Kurt corrió por su celular, llaves y cartera y salió junto a los policías.

00000

Kurt cayo en la silla sin logra asimilar lo dicho por el medico.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

Sintio que alguien le abrazaba y alzo la vista encontrándose con Finn

-Finn…como…

-el medico me llamo, me dijo que tu le habías dado mi numero.

Kurt ni siquiera recordaba a que hora se lo había dado.

-Finn, Dave esta…esta…-las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

Rachel llego en ese momento y miro la escena con tristeza y abrazo a su cuñado

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

El medico llego y Kurt se paro.

-ya lo pasamos a un cuarto –dijo –solo puede entrar una persona a la vez.

Kurt corrió a la habitación de su esposo y al mirarlo un nudo se formo en la garganta y las lágrimas salieron con mas fuerza.

Dave estaba conectado a múltiples aparatos, una gran venda ocupaba toda su cabeza.

El respirador subia y bajaba.

Kurt se acerco y sujeto a su mano, el pitido constante del monitor del corazón se escuchaba relajando un poco a Kurt, indicándole que su esposo seguia con el en cierta forma.

Traumatismo craneoencefálico grave con hemorragia intracraneal, eso le había dicho el doctor que tenia.

Habían tenido que operarlo para detener la hemorragia y había entrado a un estado comatoso, no sabían si moriría o despertaría algun día, y si lo hacia no sabían que secuelas tendrían.

Era obvio para todos que no había sido un simple robo, los golpes eran demasiados y los daños físicos muchos, era obvio que lo habían gopeado con saña y por muchos minutos.

Cuatro días después habían arrestado a los culpables y estos habían confesado todo lo que le habían hecho y que lo habían golpeado porque era gay.

Los seis tipos trabajaban en ESPN y según su declaración lo habian abordado en un callejón a doce manzanas de su casa, tras algo de resistencia por parte de Dave lo sometieron y lo golpearon con intención de matarlo.

"hubiera sido un enfermo menos en el mundo" habían dicho estos.

Eran homofóbicos y al saber que uno de los comentaristas de ESPN era gay no lo soportaron y fueron tras el.

Kurt acaricio el rostro golpeado de Dave

-y pensar que nos fuimos de Lima para evitar esto amor creíamos que estando en New York todo seria mas fácil –beso su mano–por favor Dave…no me dejes…despierta por favor…-comenzo a llorar –te amo…

00000

Un año había pasado desde que Dave estaba en coma y no había avances algunos en su estado.

Kurt entro en un estado de depresión constante

Su vida era ahora su trabajo y durante el tiempo libre el hospital.

Nunca se separaba de Dave.

Los responsables de lo ocurrido seguían en prisión y esperaba que por mucho tiempo.

Kurt entro en la habitación que ocupaba su esposo y beso sus labios

-hola amor –susurro sentándose junto a el y tomando su mano –al fin estoy de vuelta cariño, sabes…la pasarela es en dos días, ya solo faltan los últimos detalles, estoy nervioso, es la primera –su voz se quebró en ese punto –desearia que estuvieras conmigo…te extraño tanto Dave, extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, los días que hacíamos el amor, o simplemente compartir una comida sujetando nuestras manos encima de la mesa, extraño las discusiones y las reconciliaciones…extraño todo de ti, vuelve por favor…te necesito, no puedo seguir sin ti –lloraba en su pecho.

-Kurt –escucho una voz familiar a su espalda, se volvió encontrándose con su mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson y la pareja de este, Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo.

-Blaine –dijo llorando –porque hicieron esto? Que les hicimos? Que les hizo Dave?

Blaine lo abrazo, había estado fuera del país durante dos años, cuando a Sebastian y el les habían ofrecido un beca en parís –no lo se Kurt, simplemente no hay razón Kurt.

Se había enterado de lo ocurrido pero no había podido volver antes.

Le dolio ver a su amigo así, Kurt no se lo merecía y Dave tampoco.

Eran excelentes personas, Dave era voluntario en una estación de bomberos y ambos trabajaban en un orfanato, apenas llevaban casados un año cuando todo ocurrió y era su aniversario. Apenas comenzaban su vida juntos.

Le daba mucha rabia que eso hubiera pasado por la ignorancia y estupidez de otras personas.

Que tiene de malo amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Porque se meten en la vida de los demás?

Dave nunca se les insinuó, nunca los toco o les hablo siquiera.

Todo esto era tan familiar.

Antes de transferirse a Dalton el había sido golpeado por unos matones al salir de un baile con un amigo suyo.

El se había recuperado pero su amigo, Tyler, no había vuelto a ser el mismo al inicio había vuelto al closet y después tras mucho tiempo y terapia había olvidado las pesadillas pero ya no era tan alegre como antes.

El no pudo hacer nada por Tyler y ahora tampoco podía hacer nada por Dave y Kurt.

Se sentia tan impotente

Sebastian miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta. No era alguien sentimental ni que se conmoviera fácilmente pero eso le podía pasar a cualquiera de ellos, sin importar si eres bueno o no, si te llevabas bien con los demás o no…cualquier momento en cualquier lugar podrias encontrarte con tipos como esos, que arruinaran tu vida solo por un odio injustificado.

Kurt cayo dormido en brazos de Blaine y este los recostó en el sillón

-estaba agotado –dijo a su novio –Finn y su padre me dijeron que nunca sale de aquí, trabajo-hospital-trabajo, es todo…

-crees que despierte? –dijo mirando a Dave

-no lo se –dijo Blaine –espero que si

Porque se que Kurt no podra seguir adelante sin el…el es su todo.

00000

Burt aun recordaba esa llamada de Kurt destrozado contándole lo que había pasado.

Fue un duro golpe, aunque no había estado de acuerdo con su hijo al tener una relación con Dave con el paso de los años entendió y acepto al ex-jugador porque se daba cuenta de que hacia feliz a Kurt como nadie mas y había estado de buena gana a su yerno.

Ahora veía a Kurt sufrir por unos malditos prejuicios y le dolia pero no podía hacer nada.

Sabia que la única manera que su hijo se recuperara era que Dave despertara.

Como cada dos semanas llego a New york a ver a su hijo y a su yerno.

-hola Kurt –dijo mirándolo en el pasillo del hospital.

-papa –sonrió débilmente y su padre sintio una punzada, hacia un año que no veía una sonrisa de verdad en Kurt.

-que pasa? porque estas afuera? –dijo mirándolo

-el doctor revisa a Dave –noto que su hijo temblaba levemente y lo abrazo.

El castaño se aferro a el como un salvavidas.

Tenia tanto miedo de lo que el medico dijera.

En ese momento salio el medico y el castaño se separo de su padre rápidamente.

-y bien? Como esta?

-lamentablemente no hay cambios en su estado –Kurt sintio una horrible punzada –Sr. Hummel-Karofsky…creo que es el momento…

-momento? De que? –dijo Kurt con miedo

-no hay actividad cerebral, ninguna…cuando estos casos se presentan es muy poco probable que despierten…y lo mas moral es dejar que se vayan…

-que…que esta…que esta diciendo? –los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lagrimas

-puede que este sufriendo y no deberíamos prolongar mas eso…es mejor desconectarlo…

Kurt entendió rápidamente lo que eso significaba

-esta diciendo que mate a mi esposo?! –grito aterrado

-Sr. Hummel-Karofsky…

-no…no lo hare..no! –burt corrió a abrazarlo

-Kurt…tranquilízate

-no papa…no…no…Dave a volver a mi…el no me va a dejar…no!

-tenemos que sedarlo –dijo el medico y Burt asintió, Kurt estaba muy alterado y podía hacerse daño a si mismo.

-no…déjenme –grito cuando los médicos lo sujetaron –no matare a Dave…no! –el doctor le inyecto en el brazo y los pocos minutos Kurt se desmayo

00000

Kurt despertó varias horas después y miro a su alrededor.

Su padre estaba ahí dormido.

Entonces recordó las palabras del medico y salió de ahí y se dirigio corriendo a la habitación de su esposo y entonces miro con temor que el no estaba, la habitación estaba vacia.

Se dejo caer al piso con lagrimas en los ojos

-Kurt, que…-Finn llego corriendo hacia el acompañado de Rachel

-Da…Dave…ell…ellos…-Rachel se llevo las manos a la boca con miedo y abrazo a Kurt

Finn corrió hacia las enfermeras

Kurt lloraba en brazos de Rachel cuando Finn corrió hacia el.

-Kurt, esta bien…-dijo su hermanastro –solo le fueron a hacer unos exámenes…Dave esta bien

Kurt miro a Finn sin comprender bien y entonces vio que un camillero traia a Dave en la cama.

-Dave! –corrio hacia el –Dave! –lo beso

El camillero lo miro un tanto sorprendido

Después lo metió a su habitación y Kurt no se separo de el

Finn estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Kurt pero cuando Burt llego y le explico lo que el medico había dicho lo entendió

-tu que opinas? –dijo Finn mirando a su padrastro –crees que es la mejor opción?

-no lo se, pero se que Kurt no va a aceptar nunca

Finn asintió, pensaba lo mismo

00000

Los siguientes meses fueron una pesadilla mayor para Kurt.

El doctor no dejaba de insistirle en la desconexión y sus amigos también hablaban con el.

Algunos estaban en contra y otros a favor

Tina, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Santana y Rachel estaban a favor, mientras que Artie, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Sebastian, Azimio y Brittany estaban en contra.

El Sr. Schue, Finn, Burt y el padre de David no opinaban.

Y Kurt, Kurt simplemente no podía decir que si, el doctor le decia que no sufriría pero el no podía matar a su esposo, aun tenia la esperanza de que despertaría.

-Dave…perdóname si soy egoísta –le susurro tras una nueva discusión con sus amigos –pero no puedo simplemente no puedo…no quiero perderte…no me dejes Dave, por favor…vuelve, te necesito tanto…vuelve…

00000

El tiempo paso, otro año mas y nada cambiaba, Kurt seguía negándose a desconectar a Dave

Paul Karofsky veía sufrir a su yerno día tras día, veía como poco a poco aquel chico divertido, romantico y fashionista desaparecía y sabia que Dave no querria eso.

Era hora de hablar con Kurt.

00000

-que tal si vamos a comer, –dijo Paul –el restaurante de enfrente es delicioso.

Kurt miro a su suegro y asintió soltando su mano de Dave y saliendo.

Ya en el restaurante Paul miro a Kurt.

-Kurt, de hecho quería hablar contigo.

-si, que ocurre?

-se que todo esto a sido difícil –dijo el –y le agradezco todo lo que has hecho por Dave

Kurt negó

-lo amo, es todo para mi –dijo –no tiene nada que agradecer.

-y el te amaba…y muchísimo –Kurt no paso por alto que hablaba en pasado –quería tener una familia contigo.

Kurt sintio una punzada

-Sr. Karofsky…porque habla en pasado? Dave no esta muerto…el solo duerme

-Kurt, ya no puedes seguir pensando lo mismo, durante todo este tiempo solo has estado mal, Kurt…el no querria verte así –dijo el hombre –desanimado y triste… el se enamoro de tu sonrisa, la cual no muestras desde hace dos años, de tu forma de ser energica y tu voz…cosas que ya muestras Kurt…debes dejarlo ir, es lo que el quiere…

Kurt negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-no! porque! Porque me dice esto? Es su padre?

-precisamente por eso Kurt, el no estaría feliz con tu cambio, nadie lo esta…debes dejar que el descanse…debes dejarlo ir.

Kurt se solto a llorar y Paul lo abrazo.

-pe…pero…como sigo…como sigo sin el…no quiero matarlo!

-no lo haras –dijo el hombre –no es matarlo Kurt…

El joven miro a los ojos de su suegro y se dio cuenta que el tenia el mismo dolor en sus ojos que el mismo, supo que no era fácil para el decirle esto, y al ver esto tomo una decisión…la mas difícil de su vida…

00000

-estas seguro Kurt? –dijo Finn mirando a su hermanastro preocupado

-si –el castaño mostraba una gran entereza pero sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría

-Kurt…no puedes…-dijo Quinn

-ya tome la decisión Quinn –dijo con voz sereno y el trasfondo de agonia

-pero…

-dejalo Quinn –dijo Artie –todos sabemos que no fue fácil decidirlo –pero sabes que te apoyaremos siempre cierto?

Kurt asintió y trato de esbozar una sonrisa pero fracaso miserablemente.

-por favor…pueden dejarme a solas con el –dijo Kurt –yo quiero…

-esta bien –dijo el Sr. Schue –vamos –todos salieron, Kurt se dirigio a su esposo y tomando su mano comenzo a llorar

-lo siento…lo siento…pero debo hacerlo, no quiero que sigas sufriendo bebe…te amare siempre Dave, nos volveremos a ver…aunque se que no pronto…o me mandaras de regreso….hasta luego amor…-beso sus labios y salió conteniendo las lagrimas.

Afuera estaban todos.

-Kurt –dijo Finn, el negó y camino por el pasillo…no podía estar presente, no puedo verlo morir.

Llego hasta el departamento de ambos y camino hasta su recamara.

Tomo la imagen de su boda en la comoda y se acosto en la cama mientras lloraba fuertemente

Durante todo ese tiempo había tenido la esperanza de que despertara. Eso lo había mantenido de pie.

Pero ya no mas, para ese momento David Karofsky ya estaba muerto.

El medico lo había desconectado.

00000

Kurt camino hasta la orilla de la playa de forma callada cerro los ojos y

_Hey there now__  
__Where'd you go__  
__You left me here so unexpected__  
__You changed my life__  
__I hope you know__  
__Cause now I'm lost__  
__So unprotected_

_(¿Adónde te has ido?__  
__Me has dejado aquí__  
__Tan inesperado_

_Cambiaste mi vida__  
__Espero que lo sepas__  
__Porque ahora estoy perdido__  
__Tan desprotegido)_

_In a blink of an eye__  
__I never got to say goodbye_

_(En un abrir y cerrar de ojos__  
__Y nunca tuve que decir adiós)_

Todos sentian el dolor en las palabras de Kurt…como una a una les llegaban hasta lo mas profundo

_Like a shooting star__  
__Flyin' across the room__  
__So fast so far__  
__You were gone too soon__  
__You're part of me__  
__And I'll never be__  
__The same here without you__  
__You were gone too soon_

_(Como una estrella fugaz__  
__Pasando a lo largo de la habitación__  
__Tan rápido, tan lejos__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_Eres una parte de mí__  
__Y ahora nunca seré el mismo__  
__Aquí sin tí__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto)_

_You were always there__  
__And like shining light__  
__On my darkest days__  
__You were there to guide me_

_(Siempre estuviste allí__  
__Como una luz brillante__  
__En mis días oscuros__  
__Estuviste allí para guiarme)_

_Oh I miss you now__  
__I wish you could see__  
__Just how much your memory__  
__Will always mean to me_

_(Oh, te extraño ahora__  
__Desearía que pudieras ver__  
__Como tus recuerdos__  
__Siempre tendrán un significado para mí)_

_In a blink of an eye__  
__I never got to say goodbye_

_(En un abrir y cerra de ojos__  
__Y nunca tuve que decir adiós)_

Dave era un gran amigo para todos, todos lo extrañarían y lo querrian siempre.

_Like a shooting star__  
__Flyin' across the room__  
__So fast so far__  
__You were gone too soon__  
__You're part of me__  
__And I'll never be__  
__The same here without you__  
__You were gone too soon_

_(Como una estrella fugaz__  
__Pasando a lo largo de la habitación__  
__Tan rápido, tan lejos__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_Eres una parte de mí__  
__Y ahora nunca seré el mismo__  
__Aquí sin tí__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto)_

_Shine on! shine on!__  
__Into a better place__  
__Shine on! shine on!__  
__Will never be the same__  
__Shine on! shine on!_

_(Ilumina__  
__Ilumina__  
__En un lugar mejor_

_Ilumina__  
__Ilumina__  
__Nunca seremos los mismos_

_Ilumina, ilumina)_

_Like a shooting star__  
__Flyin' across the room__  
__So fast so far__  
__You were gone too soon__  
__You're part of me__  
__And I'll never be__  
__The same here without you__  
__You were gone too soon_

_(Como una estrella fugaz__  
__Pasando a lo largo de la habitación__  
__Tan rápido, tan lejos__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_Eres una parte de mí__  
__Y ahora nunca seré el mismo_

_Aquí sin tí__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto)_

_Shine on! shine on!__  
__You were gone too soon__  
__Shine on! shine on!__  
__You were gone too soon__  
__Shine on! shine on!__  
__You were gone too son_

_(Ilumina__  
__Ilumina__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_Ilumina__  
__Ilumina__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_Ilumina__  
__Ilumina__  
__Te fuiste demasiado pronto)_

Kurt termino de cantar y se fue adentrando en el mar.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse

Al final solo quedaron Finn, Rachel, Paul, Burt, Carole y a lo lejos Blaine y Sebastian.

Abrió la urna y poco a poco vertió las cenizas al mar. Las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Aun todo se le hacia tan irreal, como si esos dos años hubieran sido una pesadilla y en cualquier momento despertaría en brazos de su esposo.

Miro las cenizas irse y susurro

-feliz aniversario amor…

00000

Kurt despertó gritando y miro a su alrededor

Estaba en su departamento, era una pesadilla, su celular sonó en ese momento y lo contesto.

-bueno?

-Sr. Hummel-Karofsky?

-si –dijo el

-hablamos del hospital Ritchmont

Minutos después Kurt lloraba sobre su almohada.

00000

Estaba en la misma playa que en su sueño.

-Kurt…-susurro una voz atrás –se volvió y sonrió a la persona detrás de el.

Su esposo…Dave Karofsky

Había despertado después de dos años en coma, cuando Kurt había decidido desconectarlo por su bien.

Las secuelas habían sido muchas, la movilidad y el habla fueron las que mas se vieron afectadas

Pero después de otros dos años en terapia física y rehabilitación, Dave se había recuperado, casi completamente.

Tenia una pequeña cojera y aun tenia problemas de lenguaje pero estos cada vez eran menores.

Y en ese momento no le importaba el odio, la incomprensión ni la ignorancia de los demás.

Ya lo habían padecido en carne propia y lo habían superado y de ser necesario lo harian de nuevo

-te amo –susurro Dave

-te amo –respondio Kurt

Porque su amor lo valia


End file.
